1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body-insertable apparatus and, more particularly, to a capsule body-insertable apparatus that is insertable into a subject's body and takes images of the inside of the subject's body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capsule body-insertable apparatuses that include an imaging element (hereinafter, “capsule endoscope”) have been developed. The capsule endoscopes are insertable into a subject's body via, for example, the oral route, take images of the inside of the subject's body, and wirelessly send the taken images (hereinafter, “in-vivo images”) to an external device that is outside of the subject's body. An operator can observe the in-vivo images received by the external device and check subject's symptoms, etc., in order to perform a diagnosis.